


Close Enough Now

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [45]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A night in Figaro Castle after the end





	Close Enough Now

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 29

Sleep wasn’t coming easily tonight and by the shift in the mattress and the feel of movement, Jowd knew he wasn’t the only one awake. He opened his eyes to trade one darkness for another, but it wasn’t so dark he couldn’t make out Cabanela’s shape sitting upright beside him.

“And where are you off to?” Jowd asked in a low voice. Alma was still asleep; let one of them have that tonight. It clearly wasn’t Cabanela’s plan who sat on the edge of the bed.

“Ouuut for a little stroll. Get some sleep, baby.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“A few hours and I’m riiight as rain.”

True for a night or two and that was when he even made it to a ‘few hours’, but night after night led to Jowd or Alma finding him crashed wherever he happened to end up and he was pushing that count now. Cabanela’s stamina never had recovered to what it once was, bringing him somewhat closer to being human. Somewhat. Still, even he had his limits and there was no need to push them anymore. The fact Jowd knew how many nights it had been so far was another matter entirely. Maybe they were both hopeless; he wouldn’t deny it.

Jowd sat up and touched Cabanela’s back. “Stay.”

If they were both awake anyway, why not together and he suddenly found himself not wanting the empty space Cabanela would leave. Even when he couldn’t sleep there was rest and comfort to be had in having them both there. Their presence was a reminder in the darkness of where he was. The castle, not the cell. The castle, not empty nights alone with only his paintings for company wondering when death would finish the job.

Cabanela turned. “I suppooose if you insiiist—oh.” He was interrupted when Jowd pulled him in, wrapping him up close in his arms. “Are you all right, baby?”

“Are you?”

There was a pause then Cabanela pressed closer, easing into a lanky sprawl against Jowd. “Close enough now,” he said.

Jowd leaned back against the headboard pulling Cabanela with him so they could arrange themselves into something a little more comfortable while Cabanela remained firmly against his chest. He ran a hand over his hair along the grey he knew was there but couldn’t see in the dark and relaxed a little more at the soft sigh of appreciation he got in return.

Alma turned over. “Sleep or be quiet,” she mumbled but curled closer to Jowd and reached out a hand to cover Cabanela’s.

Maybe sleep would come and maybe it wouldn’t. Jowd didn’t really care. They were all here and that was all that mattered.


End file.
